The present invention relates to the field of cleaning of commercial and institutional establishments, especially those which handle or process food.
A commercial food establishment, such as a fast-food restaurant, produces a considerable amount of debris which must be periodically removed. For example, a commercial cooking apparatus is likely to leak or splatter liquids, such as frying oil. Also, pieces of food often fall to the floor, and then become lodged under various fixtures, usually in very inconvenient locations. These problems often comprise health code violations, and eventually lead to health hazards, so they must be addressed promptly.
Various patents in the prior art have dealt with the problem of cleaning areas where food is prepared. In particular, it has been known to provide a mat which sits underneath a cooking apparatus, such as a barbecue grill, the mat comprising means for containing spills. Examples of such products are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,270 and 6,607,805, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,977, 5,434,339, and 5,605,247 illustrate the concept of a drip tray or mat for catching and containing spills. The disclosures of the latter patents are also incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention provides an improved device and method, particularly suited for use in restaurants, for maintaining the cleanliness of such establishments, while minimizing the effort required.